


Plots and Scandals

by blankdblank



Series: Prompts/Requests [11]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chance Meetings, Developing Friendships, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Waking up on a plane shouldn't be such a scary thing. Only you have no idea how you got here and the very familiar face next to you instantly catches on that something's very wrong and that you are in drastic need of protection. The biggest cast of armed teddy bears in film history all form around you to help you through this ordeal and make this surprise vacation of yours not such a terrible occasion. The more you get to know one another you find yourselves mingling on a more than personal level in the near future. All while a certain teddy bear is hoping to earn a bit more of your trust than his friends, wishing for just a bit more of a happy ending with you.





	1. Chapter 1

\- oc exiting abusive situation, mentions of physical effects, injuries and her ‘coming to’ after. not too vivid but put a warning here all the same. - 

c-s-stars said:

Prompt Request: Aidan/Claire or Fíli/Mallory/Kíli  😊 223 “To see you smile, I would do anything.” 158 “I’ve never been to Japan until today, but I have no idea how I got here.” 290 “Seeing your face has unconventionally made me want to die. I wasn’t quite  prepared for this feeling.” 280 “Did anyone ever tell you how pathetic you are? It’s incredible how low my standards are for you.”

 

...

…

Mid unsteady slur the quite literal man of your dreams sat beside you in this blurry airplane as you were, in your mind, mentally recounting your verbal brawl with your now ex boyfriend. “Did anyone ever tell you how pathetic you are?”

Already spinning after that odd soda he’d given you a few moments ago your arm tore free from his grip and you entered the taxi a man had just exited as you mumbled back, “It’s incredible how low my standards are for you.”

Somehow you’d managed to pack everything you had in his apartment, which wasn’t much after his destructive rages had broken all your valuables mainly leaving you with a hidden laptop, your ipod and your clothes and allowed toiletries then made your way to this plane headed for who knows where. Some twisted dream was all you could hope for but as you woke again at the whir of the engines and soft ding signaling your arrival to Japan your lips parted. A gentle tap on your hand as you lowered your leg rest and sat up with stunned wide eyed gaze at the man on your left.

The curly haired Irishman with painfully alluring dimples around his sweet smile asked, “Sleep well? Thought you might wake up at least once but you slept the whole way after mumbling half a question to me.” His eyes scanned over you noting your still frightened expression making his brows furrow in concern to softly ask, “Are you alright?”

You shook your head, “I don’t think so.” Turning forward you stared at the screen playing the welcoming message to Japan once again making him glance between you and the screen.

“That bad at flying?”

You shook your head, “I’m fine at flying. Only, I don’t remember getting on the plane. Or packing, or even changing into these clothes.”

Again his hand folded around yours feeling your body beginning to tremble as he caught tears welling in your dazzlingly green eyes. Leaning in he asked even softer, “What do you remember?”

In a broken voice you whispered, “I was with my, well now he’s my ex. We were in Paris, um, we had a fight after he came back with our drinks.”

“What drinks?”

“Um, I asked for a soda, but it tasted, off, I just had a sip. I shouted something, got in a cab, and nothing.”

Again his hand folded around yours and he stated, “I know this is a bit strange but you can come stay at my suite.” Your head turned to meet his eyes as he watched a tear stream down your cheek, he nodded his head over at Dean and Richard both peering over at you realizing you were upset. “We’re sharing a suite, three rooms, I’ll take the floor if we don’t have a large enough couch, trust me, with our security nobody’s gonna get you and when we get there we can take you to a doctor or just pay your way back with us in a couple nights if you wanted to lay low for a spell.”

“Um-..”

“Please? Let us help you. You can even blog or film the whole thing. Please?”

With a nod you agreed and he folded his hand around yours for the landing as your shut your eyes just trying to calm down. When the plane landed he helped you grab your back pack from the over head bin making him smirk at your blush inducing sketch of Fili and Kili doing winking finger guns to the sketch of unsettled Bilbo being snuggled in sleeping Thorin’s arms making the men chuckle around you assuming you were just another stunned fan not realizing who you’d passed out beside. 

Though through the gate when his assistant came into view he folded your arm around Dean’s signaling something far worse was wrong as he moved to speak to the tall man already drawing his phone from his pocket. The suit clad man’s lips parted through Aidan’s hushed request promptly earning a nod as he fumbled his phone on as the Actor came back to your side.

Lowly Richard asked, “Everything alright?”

Blankly you replied combing your fingers through your hair, “I’m not overly certain.”

Dean’s brows furrowed, “What do you mean?”

Glancing up his eyes met yours as you stated, “I’ve never been to Japan until today, but I have no idea how I got here.”

Richard’s lips parted to ask, “None at all?”

Aidan got to you with a smile accepting your arm again, “We are taking Miss-.”

“Claire Henley.”

He nodded, “Miss Claire here is going to be staying with us in my room while we figure this out.”

They men nodded grouping around you leading you through to the baggage claim. Richard again asked, “Do you think you might have checked anything?”

You shrugged and Dean gently rubbed your back, “We’ll check and see just to be safe.”

At the carousel you waited then groaned at the painfully obvious bags belonging to you, one neon green with a sketch of baby Godzilla destroying a city and a duffel bag painted to look like a scene of giant squids teaching their baby squids to destroy toy tug boats around the giant ship they were splitting in half. After rubbing your face you claimed the pair mumbling to yourself at the embarrassing pair while others around you snapped pictures of the bags and posted them online as the actors claimed theirs and led the way to the waiting car.

A short ride later through the bustling streets you sat quietly as the men listened to their itinerary from their assistants while you wondered when you had lost the weight to fit into these jeans and your old favorite t shirt you hadn’t been able to wear since high school under a cashmere sweater you had been forbidden to wear at the deep green color your ex said clashed with his complexion. Though thankfully you hadn’t lost any of your curled crimson hair or gotten any tattoos or piercings that you could feel at least in your struggle not to pass out from your racing heart.

.

All white and the grandest hotel you felt far from wealthy enough to ever be able to stay in a place like this. But the staff were polite enough and eager to treat you just as well as the famous faces leading you to the elevator. Another hall later you were at one of the three suites on the floor, all of which going to the Hobbit cast, the rest arriving on the next flight later that night, but as you set down your bags in the room Aiden led you to you could feel the shift in the air as a pair of Detectives entered with a private Doctor along with them. The trio smiled at you softly and sat across from you in the chairs as you sat on the couch beside the wall of windows filling them in to what you remembered as the Doctor inspected your arms, neck and head for any visible injuries after drawing a few vials of your blood.

The uncovering of a handprint of your shoulder matching the one around your upper arm brought your famous company to tense fully before the scattered old bruises across your back were all photographed by one detective while the other called in to the airport in France you had left to see if they knew were your soda had been left. A few minutes later they confirmed that it had been taken by security and not disposed of yet, word of your injuries were relayed and police were sent out for your ex. 

A simple turning on of your phone brought the slew of emails and texts filled with threats they photographed and had you forward to their tech team to made record of for your case after their request for his phone number and email address. On your feet again you pulled your cardigan back on and thanked the three as they gave you their word they would keep you informed and assure you of his easy capture.

After skimming past his notices you found your social pages where you eyed the hits on your page and likes racking up after they had spotted your bags that was nearly enough to make you smile until the trio moved closer to you.

Wetting his lips Dean asked, “Hungry?”

Richard nodded, “They have some incredible food in room service.”

You nodded, “That, would be nice, thank you.”

They smiled and nodded turning to go pull together a spread of food for you to choose from as you pocketed your phone and moved to the window rubbing your face again. Aidan stepped closer to your side asking, “Need anything?”

You shook your head lowering your hands with tears struggling to fill your eyes, “You’ve been really kind already, doing all of this for me, thank you.”

He couldn’t help but smirk at your expression knowing you were holding something back, “That’s not what you were thinking though.” He playfully bumped his shoulder to yours, “Come on, just you me and this giant terrifying window I am trying really hard to ignore.”

You peered up at him realizing his blatant ignoring of peering through at all making him tense up the longer he did even under his smirk, “You know I’ve thought about meeting you guys. Fan meets maybe, but not like this. Seeing your face has unconventionally made me want to die. I wasn’t quite prepared for this feeling.”

He nodded as you nudged him away from the window, “Come on, you look like you’re going to scream if you keep standing here.” He chuckled and guided you to the couch to choose a film to watch, sitting by your side again and folding his hand around your still trembling hand while stroking his free hand over your free arm when Richard claimed the remote.

Richard, “Not again, past three hotels you’ve picked the same film.”

Aidan, “Hey, Taken is a classic.”

Dean caught his eyes, “Coming from a Father, it’s also terrifying.”

Aidan rested his head back with a groan, “Oh now, you know I didn’t even mean it like that.”

Richard smirked saying, “There must be anything better on.”

In a glance down at you Aidan quietly reassured you to get comfy leaning against his side if you wished until you calmed down again. Timidly you leaned against his arm for the start of the film until Dean rose to let the food in. The meal just by the smell alone seemed to lift your mood but as you were relaxing to watch the next film that Dean chose the phone rang drawing Richard to it. Lowly he answered then looked to you stating, “Claire, for you.”

He offered you the phone then watched as you cautiously stood and crossed to him to accept it. Wetting your lips you answered, “Yes, this is her.” Instantly Richard moved a stool closer to you helping you onto it as you began to shake again and nodded, “Yes, thank you.”

Unsteadily your breath left you in your passing the phone back to Richard who crouched to rub your arms and back through the guys crossing to you to join him after you stated barely without tears, “They found horse tranquilizers in my blood and the soda.”

The men clenched their jaws again and Dean drew in a breath through Richard asking, “Have they found him?”

You nodded, “He was in his apartment with apparently an unconscious woman.” Your head lowered and you ran your fingers across your scalp with a low groan then added, “They picked him up when the neighbors called in saying he was hiding a body in the apartment by how she was slumped over his shoulder.”

Aidan, “Well he’ll certainly be put away for a long time.”

You let out a scoff, “If he survives the surgery.” You glanced up at the trio letting out in a disbelieving scoff, “He managed to get the cops to shoot him, in the chest apparently.” You let out another breath, “I know I’m supposed to feel bad-.”

Aidan, “No, you don’t have to feel anything for him.”

Dean, “To be just as heartless as it sounds, I hope he doesn’t, I got little girls and one less scumbag is just what this world needs.”

Richard nodded, “Exactly.”

You couldn’t help but smirk and found yourself led back to the couch until their first round of interviews would begin. Hand in hand you joined Aidan to your assigned bedroom where he covered the windows for you in your sitting on the bed to remove your shoes you set aside watching his path to your side. “We’re going to be in interviews for a couple hours at least, so you just relax, watch what you like or rest, and if you need anything let us know ok?”

You nodded and softly stated, “Thank you, again.”

He nodded, claiming your hand in his, “You just relax, we’ve got another appearance tonight and the fan meet tomorrow, but after, you, me and the guys are all off to that shop you mentioned.”

Your lips parted, “You don’t-.”

He smirked at you with a hopeful glint in his eyes raising your hand to his lips to kiss your knuckles while your heart skipped as his dimples deepened when your hand was lowered through yet another smirk, “To see you smile, I would do anything.” With another peck on your knuckles he released your hand and stood to leave the room unknowing of the debilitating effect his expression had held on you until you had heard the trio reciting the agreed upon greeting for the interview through the door.

Shakily you exhaled and scooted back to the pillows to lay back under the fuzzy blanket you had packed in your bag and your pillow. Shifting onto your side your body all but folded around the tempurpedic teddy bear a friend had gifted you for your birthday a few years prior as you closed your eyes relaxing to the sound of the comforting men’s voices sounding through the wall. Missing news breaking of your ordeal and that of your now dead ex as the world made their own story on how they swooped in to save your life in all sorts of ridiculous pre planned plots.

 


	2. Chapter 2

c-s-stars said:

Prompt Request: Fíli/Mallory/Kíli or Aidan/Claire please!

44 “I don’t have enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel.” 106 “I made a new friend today.” “Real or imaginary?” “Imaginary.” 104 “Damn, you’re strong for a little thing.” 275 “There is nothing worse than seeing you get what you want.”

…

Locked in a focused near trance on your sketch pad you formed the comic strip repeating in your mind you were softly vocalizing for your phone propped up on the table in front of you. Through the face call you heard, “Please tell me you don’t plan on hiding in that hotel their whole trip.”

You shook your head, “Nope, I’m going to drop in at that shop in a couple days.” You glanced up returning a scrunched nose tongue extended expression in response to theirs Aidan clapped his hands over his mouth not to laugh at your adorable expression. “Hey! I made a new friend today. I am not sulking.”

Smugly the voice asked, “Real or imaginary?”

After a pause you averted your eyes back to the page mumbling, “Imaginary.” Only making the men looking on smile larger as you turned your sketch pad to the phone, “But look, he’s got a stick!”

The voice asked, “Is that raccoon facing a troll with a stick?”

You nodded lowering the pad again, “He hacks the troll across the face and it’s all, ‘Damn, you’re strong for a little thing.’ Plus he has some catchy phrases.”

“Oh yes like the line about the group of guys beating him up and the constant mentions of his testicles…Why do you draw that fodder?”

With a scoff you replied, “You know as well as I do I can’t just go around flashing the full design until the show gets picked up. Have to brainstorm discreetly.”

“Again, vampires aren’t that uncommon. I’m certain you can get away with it.”

You rolled your eyes, “You just don’t get it, it’s in my contracts, I can’t.”

A sigh came through the line as your fingers folded around your pen knowing what was coming next, feeling the tears already filling your eyes again remembering the news of your ex dying leaving you spending an hour crying in the bathtub as the guys were out. “I just don’t see what was so appealing-.”

“Lina-.”

“No let me-.” Promptly you ended the call and turned off your ringer making the phone buzz until you blocked her number and set the phone aside, mumbling, “There is nothing worse than seeing you get what you want.” Grabbing another colored pencil you added, “I don’t have enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel.” Turning back to your sketch, “I think I’m going to give this troll a bright red beehive hairdo and pointed glasses.”

The men couldn’t help at your determined furrowed brows adding the details to your strip. Dean gently rapped his knuckles on the wall drawing your eyes to the group that smiled crossing to you as Richard asked, “Couldn’t help but hear, you animate a vampire show?”

You softly blushed saying, it hasn’t gotten picked up yet, turning the book to the trio that leaned in and chuckled at the few strips you had as Aidan stated, “Well when it does let us know.”

Richard chuckled, “It looks fantastic. Even with the raccoon as the hero.”

Dean, “Who is the hero in the full show?”

“Don’t have a name yet but he’s the last in a long line of disgraced vampire hunters. Has to go after Dracula after a town kills his, Dracula’s Wife. He’s sort of a drunken savant at killing the undead, ends up having to be friends with one.”

Aidan, “And the emu?”

“A female, we can’t seem to settle on her yet, but it’s sort of a, I don’t want to say, sibling like, bickering between the trio.”

Richard chuckled then eyed you carefully having been the one to guess your bout of crying he shared with the guys hoping to find something to make you feel better. An idea he quickly settled on was your joining them for the convention, among the group was going to be a set of the Weta workshop crew that had gladly agreed to show you through the traveling exhibit sharing details on it while the guys signed autographs before the second group of actors. Mainly the outright angered bundle of fluff Graham had become when hearing about what had happened, agreed to show you around himself as Aidan was busy. Gladly being the single Dwarf among the Elf cast to do so while Evangeline swapped with him so she could fly home early for another fan stop of her own for another of her roles.

With a grin Dean added, “So, we managed to get you a pass for the event.”

Your lips parted, “You-.”

Aidan cut you off, “We are not leaving you alone through this. Besides, you had our characters on your bag.”

Your eyes shifted to Richard as he stated, “We’ve managed a surprise for you, so when you’re ready we’re heading out.”

With a nod you stood and went to pull on your socks and shoes, wearing the same jeans and a fresh shirt under your cardigan, making sure to bring your blank notebook and extra pencils in your old satchel coated in your random sketches to cover its aged spots of wear and followed the group with their own bags of books, snacks, water and ipods.

.

Unable to help it your anxiety spiked in the wave of cameras until your hand was claimed by one of the guys. Another car pulled up and more giants filed around you and guided you inside where you were led through by Aidan until he was taken away and forced to leave you with a parting smile under Graham’s care alone until the Elven cast joined you greeting you happily and guiding you through their character’s section of costumes and weapons leaving you a giddy bouncing mess when you were left alone with the Weta crew fully able to geek out with you over the details of the world they helped build. For hours you shared and swapped stories of your various jobs while Graham took his place on his own cast table through the Dwarves’ final sets of interviews.

A short lunch break let granted you a private moment to sketch a dozen of the ideas your tour had given you. Though your concentration broke at a familiar Irish croon over your shoulder through a set of foreign curls brushing along your cheek, “More raccoons?”

With a smirk you showed him the sketches of armor and weapons and even scenery you had imagined. “Just small details for later.”

He nodded then said, “Care to look through some booths?”

You nodded and put your book and pencils up accepting his side for the walk not noticing the subtle glances your way the world soon spread around confirming an affection he had for you already. Steadily he made sure not to cross any boundaries and ensured your happiness through the muddle of actors aiming to do the same. Though his times with you spelled out differently at your hand nearly outright claiming his after a few testing brushes of your knuckles against his. Holding back his smirk he held his hand closer to yours urging you on to freely claim his hand, hoping to soon not even have the second guessing.

For years he’d been in another relationship, and through his painful breakup he made certain none around him felt any pain. You had fallen into his life at the end of that dark tunnel, and just in time it seems. Even in the few minutes you shared on that plane he could just sense it, with you he had to try for something, anything more than a passing moment by chance. At once he could tell in those green eyes of yours in an instant he would hold you in his arms taking you home with him to Dublin. You’d fit in perfectly with his family, who no doubt would tease him for his blonde break and relenting to his weakness for fiery haired women even his characters seemed to love as well. As he left your side for one more group photo you held the camera for his plans all locked into place. He would be heading back home after a short stop in London and he hoped to be able to convince you to join him for one more adventure after the following day he had planned.

 


End file.
